


Summer Nights

by tokyoghoulies



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Too tired to make anything good. Have my unclear building block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoghoulies/pseuds/tokyoghoulies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot outside for cuddling, but it's too warm in their heart to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

It's warm, and it's wet. It's sticky and tiring. I don't like this, but I like you. Maybe this would've been better if we'd turned a fan on or something, I think, though it's a little too late for that. Your arms are already wrapped tightly around me, and your head is buried in the crook of my neck. Maybe it's too hot, and maybe I am uncomfortably sweating, but, if you don't mind this heat, I suppose I can't mind it much either.


End file.
